Talk:The Mortimer Snerds (Literary)/@comment-5.54.172.68-20140611101643
In the 2013 film's original script Ultras were: CHRIS HARGENSEN: The leader who played a leading role in the shower prank, recorded it on video and uploaded it. Later she was suspended from prom and orchestrated the prom prank along with Billy. Here we see that Chris is a serial bully because she terrorized a girl named Eileen Swope so mercilessly that she tried to committ suicide. Her father tried to help her from suspension but failed. In this version she shows some remorse because she hesitates to do this twice but finally she spills the blood. When Carrie unleashed her powers she caught Billy and Chris out of the Cavalier trying to flee. She twisted Billy's neck in front of Chris and then she crushed the car in the cavalier smashing Chris' face in the windshield and brick wall. SUE SNELL: Chris' former best friend who repented for participating in the shower prank and asked her boyfriend to take Carrie to prom. She was in Miss Desjardin's detention. She later left the group but was still best friends with Heather. She later suspected about being pregnant. When the whole massacre occured Sue found Carrie out of her house with the knife impaling. Carrie spared Sue and later died in her hands. Sue mourned Carrie. After that she was hunted by the nightmare of Carrie getting out of the grave. She moved away with her family because of the events. HEATHER SHYRES: The equivalence of Helen Shyres and Sue's best friend. She participated in the shower prank. She was in Miss Desjardin's detention. She was decorating and talking with Sue about Carrie and Tommy and Sue's plan to make Carrie feel acceptable. Then thay talk about Chris and Tina. Her date was Brian Maxwell. When the prank occured she pointed at the screens and laughed. She was later killed at the mayhem (unknown way). NICKI WATSON: The equivalence of Norma Watson and a friend of Heather, Sue and Tina. Here she's worse than novel Norma. She participated in the prank and was in Miss Desjardin's detention. She played a very prominent role in the prank because she was the one who was at the computer and played the video and she was the one who sneaked Chris and Billy in. She was one of the first to laugh. During the mayhem she was crushed and sliced in half by the bleachers along with Lizzy, Greg and Harry. TINA BLAKE: She's a mix equivalence of both Tina Blake, Norma Watson, and Rhonda Simard. Chris Hargensen's close friend and Nicki Watson's best friend. She participated in the shower prank and was in Miss Deajardin's detention. She was the President of the Prom Decorating Committee and the one who helped Chris. She welcomed Tommy and Carrie at the prom and the one who collected and swapped the ballots. She was the one who gave the signal both to Chris to spill the blood and to Nicki to play the video. She laughed hysterically. During the mayhem she was one of the first to realize that Carrie is doing the whole thing. Then Carrie slapped her with TK until her dress caught fire. She later burned. EMMA GOGAN: She's a mix equivalence of both Ruth Grogan and Norma Watson: She didn;t participate in the shower prank but she didn't do something to stop it. She was in Miss Desjardin's detention. She was shocked when the blood spilled on Carrie. She survived the prom along with another girl Sarah when she got out of a firedoor. She later wrote the book Black Prom and testified at the White Commission. ERIKA JASON:She is the equivalence of Frieda Jason and was at the final film. She was the date of George Dawson and the girl who sat along with Tommy and Carrie. She was shocked when the prank occured. She survived the prom along with George. LIZZY: She's possibly an equivalence of Ruth Grogan or Stella Horan (not to be confused with the bikini girl: She was in Miss Desjardin's detention. She laughed at the prank and trips Carrie when she tries to flee. During the mayhem she was crushed and sliced in half by the bleachers along with Nicki, Greg and Harry. SARAH: At the mayhem she serves as an equivalence to Tina Blake. When the prank occurs she points at the screen. Then she's the one who notices that Carrie is back at the gym. She escapes along with Emma from a firedoor. There are also more girls Miss Desjardin mentions at the White Commission: Racher, Donna, Mary, Jessica. At the prom it's mentioned that Tina has ballot collecting bees. Ther are no twins.